daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Jonas and Chloe Lane
Daniel Jonas and Chloe Lane are a fictional couple on the NBC soap opera Days of Our Lives, portrayed by Shawn Christian and Nadia Bjorlin. History Daniel worked hard to cure Kate's cancer, even performing a radical bone marrow transplant with Chloe as the donor. As Kate began to heal, Daniel developed feelings for Chloe. Despite the fact that Chloe was engaged to Lucas, Daniel had fantasies about making love to Chloe. The two tried to fight off their attraction. When Kate broke things off with Daniel, he started pressuring Chloe to break things off with Lucas so that they could be together. At first, she refused, but on the day after her engagement party, Chloe and Daniel made love. Daniel and Chloe couldn't stay away from each other, despite the fact that Chloe did go through with her marriage to Lucas. Kate caught Daniel and Chloe together in the park and was furious. She poisoned Chloe and set Daniel up to take the fall- complete with planted finger prints on the bottle of poison in Daniel's apartment. Chloe fell into a coma. Daniel was arrested for the crime. Once out on bail, Daniel fought to save Chloe. He snuck into her hospital room to administer a life saving drug. When Chloe woke up, she confirmed Daniel's story that the two of them were in love and the charges against Daniel were dropped and Chloe divorced Lucas. Daniel and Chloe got engaged and prepared to start a family. Little did Daniel know that he already had family in Salem - a daughter. Carly returned to Salem in the fall of 2009 with a secret, which soon came out. Thanks to a one-night stand, Daniel was Melanie Layton's biological father. When the news came out, Daniel set out to get to know his new daughter. While Daniel and Melanie built a relationship, Daniel's relationship with Chloe ran into trouble. Mistakenly thinking that Daniel was sleeping with Carly, Chloe had a one night stand with Philip. To complicate matters, a few weeks later Chloe found out that she was pregnant. Daniel was thrilled. Chloe worried that the baby might not be Daniel's. So, she got a paternity test. The results showed Daniel to be the baby's father. Never knowing that the baby might not be his, Daniel pushed forward with the wedding plans. Daniel and a pregnant Chloe were married in the park on October 14, 2010. A few weeks later Chloe gave birth and Daniel was thrilled to spend time with his new son, Parker. But their happiness was short lived. On the day of Parker's baptism, Caroline Brady confessed that she had switched the paternity test results and Philip was really Parker's father. Devastated, Daniel divorced Chloe and tried to move on with his life. Chloe soon returned to town with the news that Parker actually was Daniel's biological child. Daniel was thrilled, but he didn't count on Chloe wanting him back as well. Chloe schemed to break Jennifer and Daniel up, despite his protests that he does not want to be with Chloe. Finally, Chloe went to Jennifer and told her to give up Daniel, or Daniel would never see his son again. Jennifer tried to break up with Daniel, but he was sure that someone was forcing her to do so. He suspected Chloe, but he had no proof until he found Nancy's recently stamped passport in her purse. He called Rafe with the information, who made a few calls so some old FBI contacts and confirmed that Nancy and Parker had been out of the country. Daniel confronted Chloe with the information. She tried to deny it. But, eventually she confessed to the whole scheme. She also realized that she needed to get some mental health, so she had her father pull some strings to get her into a facility. Chloe apologized to Daniel and Jennifer, said goodbye to Parker, and then left for a two-month stay in a treatment center. She would occasionally call home to talk to Daniel and Parker while she was away. Category:Couples